Island Quest
Island Quest 'is a new adventure game for The Future Nintendo, developed by Great Games, Inc. It is an original RPG-style game with an overhead view similar to that in ''The Legend of Zelda. The game is about a world far in the future in which the only part of Earth left is a small island, dominated by a large village called Maxima. The other people, who live in the only other village, exist mainly as slaves to the powerful Maxima. One day this goes too far when Minima is destroyed and four Minimans set out to get revenge on Maxima for destroying their home, accompanied by one Maximan who sides with them. After the game is released, Great Games, Inc. hinted that they might publish a fan fiction based on the game. Story Opening In the distant future, a combination of global warming and continental drift have caused violent occurences and other things, most of which consumed the people on the planet and flooded entire countries. Only about fifty survived and after a couple hundred years, have brought the population to two thousand. By this time, the people have separated themselves into two tribes on the points of the small island which was the only dry land left. The much larger Maxima has bullied the smaller Minima playing roles similar to that in a totalitarian government. Minimans got angry but the rulers of Maxima threatened to bomb the protestors, so they quieted down. The Minimans have been living in fear for quite a while. Chapter I: Mass Murder The four heroes, 12-year-old children named James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel, decide to build a sand castle. They manage to live in sadness, even while there is little food near Minima and Maxima doesn't share anything. Many people live in poverty. Disease is rampant. The four children start their building when they hear explosions. Planes with the Maxima seal on them are flying across the village, dropping large round things. The group of four run as fast as they can to find their friends and family when a bomb touches the ground not far from them. Most houses are reduced to piles of wood and the palm trees that made the area lively are scorched. The Maxima planes fly away. James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel are furious at the Maximans. Forty-seven of Minima's sixty-six residents are killed, eleven being in their families. They swear revenge. At the town address following, the mayor tells everyone that they did not do anything wrong and that it is injust. He decides to pick four heroes to go on a journey to put the Maximans in their place. As the town contains no particular strong people, he places names in a hat and by coincidence, James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel's names are drawn. They are not sure if they are up to the quest, but when given weapons such as arrows and knives, they accept the quest. The mayor sends them off, stating that if they do not return within a week, then he will come up there personally to save them. Sarah's father, who is a fisher, lends them his canoe to sail across the bay to the jungle on the way to Maxima. The quartet meets many Maximan sentries, but kill them so they do not interfere. Along with those men and traps, they have to deal with fierce animals as they enter the dense jungle near the beach. As the darkness increases, the group meets a Maximan task force that had been sent to stop them. The leader of the force, a mysterious man wearing a mask, apprehends them but they manage to kill him and break free. Running as fast as they can, they meet the first major obstacle of the jungle: the river. Chapter II: Into the Jungle They have no boat and fear that Maximans may be around. The water looks too dangerous to swim across, but as the few members of the task force still alive wake up and run for the river, James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel see no other choice. Luckily, James manages to find a tree with a groove in it perfect for sitting. With his knife, he cuts it down and they float across. The biggest task force member attempts to leap into the makeshift boat to grab onto them, but he barely misses and is devoured by the fish in the river. As the quartet make it across, they set camp in a secluded area and prepare to sleep. In the morning as they look for fruit in the jungle to eat, they spot a human figure, who spots them too. It turns out to be a female, a few years older than them. She introduces herself as the Maximan Zoe. She states that she thought the bombing of Minima was unfair and that she left her tribe to try to help them. She has navigated the jungle many times before and knows the correct path and leads them across several dangers. They cross a bridge over a tall river and luckily make it across, but not before a fleet of arrows nearly strike them. Zoe says that there are Maximan troopers hiding in the trees, waiting to strike and hopefully kill. With high agility, she dodges the arrows, even catching some and throwing them back. Unfortunately, she is struck and falls to the ground. The original quartet are determined to avenge her and succeed in defeating the troopers. Zoe manages to get up and puts some medicine that was in her pocket on her wound. She congratulates them and they move on. Zoe lugs the boat behind her as they proceed. Chapter III: Seaside Cavern The jungle starts clearing out as Zoe leads them. Eventually, they reach a large lake that flows out to the sea in a waterfall. She says that the part of the jungle on the other side of the lake is incredibly dangerous and that she knows a shortcut. Pushing the boat into the lake, she asks them how long they can hold their breath. Luckily, they can do it for long enough because she tells them to step in the log. She rips a piece of bark and uses it to paddle. About halfway to the lake, she prepares to jump out of the boat and tells them to follow her exactly. She leaps into the water, makes a beeline straight for some rocks below them and pulls open a little stone door. Water immediately rushes in, sucking the five of them. When they emerge, they are in a wet, subterranean area that is nearly pitch black. Zoe calls the area "Maxima Cave" as they are rather close to her home village. The cave has many paths, some of which can lead to dead ends. Luckily they find the correct route but are blocked off by a lava flow. Zoe explains it as lava leaking from the volcano directly ahead and the group gets worried that they will have to cross a volcano. Fortunately, the flow is large enough to leap over but as they see the exit to the cave, they hear a boom and a loud, evil laugh. Rumbles begin and they realize that Maximans have blown up the cave. They sprint for the exit, making it just in time. They see the volcano Zoe had mentioned, towering high above the surrounding jungle. Directly behind the volcano, they see high buildings. They realize that this must be Maxima. Chapter IV: Mt. Dominance The only thing standing between them and Maxima is the volcano, which Zoe says is called Mt. Dominance, in honor of an ancient battle around it that officially put Maxima in power. Zoe leads the group around the volcano, looking for a safe path to travel on and finds one that goes inside slightly. They ascend up the hill when suddenly, the volcano erupts. Their only choice is to take the path into the volcano as lava is quickly descending on the sides, and the exit from the tunnel is in an area where lava will not land. They continue inside, where lava is rising quickly. They are about to reach the exit when it is sealed. Zoe manages to kick through the steel door and tells them to attack the Maximans rushing from the scene while she looks for the fastest route to Maxima. The army is defeated by James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel, but when they call for Zoe, there is no answer. They look around rapidly but to no avail. They hear a scream and rush in that direction. They cross a mountain pass that is nearly filled with lava to reach a small gulf, where they see Maxima in the background. They do not have a boat, so they decide to swim across the gulf. Luckily, a piece of driftwood reachs them as they wade in, so they hop on. Suddenly, planes fly overhead, dropping more bombs into the lake. They do not strike the wood they are holding onto but the waves from the spots that are ''hit push the log into the outer sea. There, ships attack them with torpedoes, cannons, whatever they have. Chapter V: Maxima Suddenly, a bomb comes down right on top of them. Zoe tells them to go underwater and they narrowly miss death. She and the group start swimming and come to shore in a Maximan neighborhood, with big houses and cool things, unlike anything in Minima. Zoe tells them that the Maximan ruling building is directly beyond that neighborhood. They manage to defeat some more troopers on their way with their weapons but are easily overcome by the king himself as they charge on the large building. It is not big enough to be called a castle, but is still impressive. The king, who calls himself the Chancellor of the Earth, dismisses the troopers and easily binds the group, even after they put up a fight. Leading them inside, he laughs and states that he will give James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel a life sentence and Zoe a death sentence for betraying Maxima. They all gasp and suddenly, Zoe breaks free of the Chancellor's hold, pulls out a knife, and stabs him. But his shield of muscle is too much for the knife and he lives. He yanks it out and prepares to use it on the group, who flee and scatter about the building in different directions. Luckily, when the group miraculously finds each other, they form a plan. Unluckily, the Chancellor is right behind them and hurts the group with a sword. After a fierce battle, he is almost killed by the group's retalitation, but manages to live and corners them in a hallway. He takes back his word and decides to kill all of them. Raising the sword, they prepare to die. Suddenly, he falls to the ground. The knife wound has gotten worse, making him collapse. Gasping, he begs for mercy. Zoe denies him mercy as he died Minima mercy and stabs him again, killing him this time. They pick up his body, which is oozing blood, and take it outside to show their victory. However, when the troopers and citizens of Maxima who had gathered outside the building, listening to the fight, see the Chancellor's body, they cheer. James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel are perplexed, but Zoe explains that actually, every Maximan, including the army, task forces, etc. have actually hated the Chancellor's rule but were too scared to speak out against him. As the Chancellor has no living family members, Zoe is given the position of ruler and the other four army generals. They lead Maxima's ships to Minima to begin the rebuilding process. When James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel are seen in front of the ships, showing no sign of being captured, the Minimans give them an ovation. Everyone starts building the village and the characters look for a better future for Minima. The credits roll. After the game is completely cleared, a new cutscene will play after the credits. The Chancellor is actually alive. What was brutally murdered by Zoe was only a scientifically engineered clone of himself, as he had fled during the chase. He is residing safely in a far-out, much smaller island, many hundreds of miles away, with the only person who was truly his servant. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to ''The Legend of Zelda, as the characters are viewed from ahead. Each character has their own weapons, some unlockable. They must travel though the island to get to Maxima, meeting Maximans that they must stop. The progression system is similar to that in Mario ''titles, having a world map to get through the game's courses. Each course has individual missions. Enemies vary, being jungle creatures, traps, or even Maximans. Several Maximans serve as bosses throughout the game's five worlds. Each enemy has HP, which determines how long they can live without dying. It shows up as a bar on their head. There are also awards given for doing things in the game, points from them can be used to buy weapons. There are several hidden things all around each level. Modes *'Story Mode: 'The normal mode where the player(s) go through the story. *'Minigame Mode: 'Up to four players can play the minigame mode, which has four fun games to play. Characters The game features five main characters, four of which are playable. The four playable characters have names James, Daniel, Sarah, and Rachel. They are from Minima, hoping to get revenge on Maxima for bombing their village. They meet a friendly Maximan named Zoe in the jungle, who acts as their guide. She believes that the bombing was wrong and decides to help avenge Minima. She is playable, although unlockable. There are other characters, including bosses, enemies, and villains. Main Characters *'Note: Zoe is unlockable by defeating the Chancellor and clearing the game. She can use every weapon. Villains Enemies Levels The game features five courses, each divided into levels similarly to the ''New Super Mario Bros. ''games. They are the Outer Jungle, Inner Jungle, Seaside Cave, Mt. Dominance, and Maxima. Each course has six missions in which the main objective is to reach the end, but there are also many hidden secrets which are required to complete the game. Courses Weapons There are several weapons in the game. Some are basic and some are more advanced. Each course has three availible weapons. Some may be upgrades of previous ones. General Weapons Character Exclusive Weapons Awards Minigames Fan Fiction Adaptation A fanfic is being considered for the game, which will feature a more in depth story. ML, the president of Great Games, Inc., said that it will most likely happen and come out later in the summer. Beta Elements Gallery Map thing.png|The map of the island Iqzoe.png|Artwork of Zoe holding a knife. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Comet Gaming Inc. Category:Lumoshi's Games